Kiss Me, I'm Sweaty
by Fan4Life07
Summary: It's too hot for Oliver to think straight. When did he start kissing Kaz again?


** What else can I say but it was hot, and I wanted to put that heat into a fic…and after mulling which characters to use, I came back to these two. It's a simple plot…if you can really call it that. Just enjoy the sweaty, long kisses between these two. Hopefully it will feel like you're right there, burning up with them!**

* * *

Oliver closed his eyes, fingers sprawled open as the handheld video game fell from his hand. The heat wave that had steadily been working its way through the city had reached its climax. It was now officially too hot to play video games.

"Kaz, pass the lemonade," Oliver whined.

Kaz grunted in response, but Oliver knew his best friend hadn't moved an inch. The lemonade was probably too hot to taste good anymore, and Kaz definitely didn't have the strength, nor the will to move from his prime position right in front of the fan.

"Dude, I think my eyeballs are sweating."

Oliver couldn't even muster a response. But he knew exactly how Kaz felt. Wearing a thin light blue shirt and jeans, Oliver swore every last bit of fabric on his body was soaked with sweat. He could feel it dripping from his armpits, down his back, and even between his toes. He felt gross.

And to make things worse, he was boiling on his bed, when he should have been in front of the fan. That was where he was originally sitting, but after he dragged himself to the bathroom, he came back and found that Kaz had taken his spot. They had agreed to change every ten minutes, but that clearly wasn't happening. Oliver couldn't take anymore.

"Scoot over."

Oliver ignored Kaz's groaning when he lay down next to his best friend. He shoved Kaz over just enough to get a fair amount of cool air, letting all his muscles sink into full relaxation. That had been far too much physical exertion, and now he was more than happy to let his body be immobile.

Kaz was lying on his back, wiggling side to side occasionally. There was this discomfort in the center of his back, but he couldn't figure out what was causing it.

"Oliver, look at my back."

"For the last time, you're not sprouting wings. Your brother just drew those on your back when you were sleeping."

"Hey, stranger things have happened. And I'm being serious. There's something digging into my back, and it's driving me crazy."

"Fine, turn over."

It took nearly a minute for Kaz to finally roll onto his stomach, by which point Oliver forgot what he was supposed to be doing. He snapped back into reality when Kaz weakly pushed his arm.

Drawing strength from somewhere deep, deep inside his body, Oliver crawled on top of his best friend, sitting right below Kaz's butt. He lifted Kaz's shirt and saw the Tecton action figure lodged in his back.

A heavy sigh poured from Kaz's mouth when Oliver removed the object. And another quickly followed when Oliver began rubbing his back. He was lucky to have a friend like Oliver who put him first. He really had to do something to express how thankful he was. But that would have to wait, because between the pulsing heat, and Oliver's magic fingers, Kaz couldn't think straight.

Oliver worked his hands against Kaz's back muscles, noting how firm they were. He pulled Kaz's shirt up to his armpits, assisting his friend when he grunted and moved to pull it off.

Suddenly feeling confined by his own shirt, Oliver pulled his blue one over his head and resumed his massage.

He focused on Kaz's shoulders, rubbing and squeezing the hard muscles while Kaz and he talked about Mighty Med.

Sometimes Oliver came home too sore to take off his clothes before flopping onto his bed, and he had to do his fair share of dirty work, like cleaning the toilets after Heat Bomb clogged them, but he got to endure all of the bad, and enjoy all of the good with Kaz. It made him feel even closer to his best friend, a feat which he hadn't even known was possible.

"Can I take my pants off?"

The question hung in the air, weighing on both boys like an unnamed pressure. Oliver had anticipated it, but he wasn't ready for it.

"Ok."

Why was he getting nervous about watching Kaz struggle to undo his zipper? Maybe it was the same reason his best friend looked apprehensive about easting the tight denim down his legs.

"You gotta take yours off, too. It's only fair."

Oliver didn't argue, but he did stall, purposely taking his time with his button and zipper. Now Kaz was sitting in front of him in nothing but a pair of tight white briefs, and it was having a noticeable effect on Oliver. Was this because of the heat?

"Same underwear," Kaz said with a smile. Oliver smiled too.

Both boys sat in front of the fan in their white briefs, their bodies glistening with sweat. Oliver shifted. Sweat was accumulating in all of the most intimate places, especially between his butt cheeks. He wondered if it was the same for Kaz.

The image of Kaz's butt was persistent. Oliver tried to distract himself with myriad other thoughts, but that round backside, covered by thin white briefs repeatedly snuck back to the forefront of his mind. His own briefs were tented by a now prominent erection, and his balls ached. It had been weeks since he last came.

He gasped when Kaz pressed against him. Embarrassment ran fluid through his system, but when Kaz reached forward to touch his chest, Oliver felt his nerves dissipate instantly.

It wasn't how he pictured his first kiss, and definitely not how he pictured Kaz's. This was gentle, their lips barely touching. Just a centimeter more between them, and they would be separated. But after one of them pulled away, the other reclosed the distance. Their lips were constantly searching for another, drawn together like magnets. Even the softest brushing of their lips sent the most delicious electric waves through Oliver's body.

Kaz laced the fingers of their right hands together, and Oliver squeezed when he felt his best friend's tongue slip into his mouth. The deep kiss was wet and messy, and the hottest thing Oliver had ever experienced. Even with the heat rampaging war on their bodies, sweat staining their victimized bodies, Oliver couldn't tear his focus away from Kaz's big, wet tongue rolling around his own.

And the sounds. The husky moans that escaped their full lips intensified their pleasure tenfold. Oliver's eyes rolled to the back of his head when Kaz sucked on his bottom lip. He returned the favor by nipping at Kaz's top lip, eliciting a cute, tired giggle.

As their kisses lingered, their tongues getting bolder, their hands began to explore.

Kaz's body was slick with sweat, muscles tensing underneath Oliver's fingertips. Oliver slowly ran his hands up and down Kaz's chest, fingers pausing when they found the small pink buds sitting erect atop Kaz's creamy smooth chest.

"Dude, that's…awesome," Kaz gasped. He pressed his forehead against Oliver's while the brown-haired boy gently flicked and twisted his nipples.

Oliver's hands traveled across the curves of Kaz's hips, until they were squeezing Kaz's butt through his white briefs. The big melon-shaped cheeks flexed in his palms, which encouraged Oliver to squeeze harder, and harder. They resumed their kiss and pressed their flushed sweaty bodies together.

Those long tongue-kisses had Oliver brimming with need. By the time he crawled on top of Kaz, Oliver had no idea what he was doing. He operated solely on instinct.

A kiss to Kaz's Adam's Apple preceded a series across his neck, one just hard enough to leave a small purplish mark. Kaz gripped the carpet beneath him and stifled a groan. Oliver gently licked the sensitive area like a kitten lapping up milk.

He trailed his kisses upward, licking along the outside of Kaz's right ear, then tugged the lobe between his teeth. The magnetic current between their lips was reignited.

Without even the slightest hesitation, Oliver raised Kaz's arms, and buried his face in his friend's left armpit. This was his trump card to answer the few wisps of hair Kaz claimed to have beneath his arms. Oliver ran his tongue along the inside of Kaz's pit, surrounding himself with the mixture of sweat and Kaz's masculine musk. As gross as Kaz could be, right now, Oliver wanted nothing more than to feast on the natural juices of Kaz's body.

Never pulling his tongue from Kaz's chest, Oliver licked down, until he was pressing a loud open-mouthed kiss to Kaz's navel. Kaz snorted. It was a little embarrassing, and insanely adorable.

Oliver licked down Kaz's left leg, his tongue tracing an invisible line all the way down. Soon, he was sucking on Kaz's toes. Even though Oliver would rank the stench of Kaz's sneakers up there with nuclear bombs, Oliver found the taste of Kaz's toes addictive.

He brought both of Kaz's feet together, and sucked on both big toes. Kisses along the soles of Kaz's feet, slow sucking on his ankle, and up Kaz's legs, Oliver found himself mouthing Kaz's dick through his briefs.

Sucking on Kaz's cockhead though his underwear, Oliver swore he could feel his pheromones mixing with Kaz's, building into a supernova of ecstasy. He wanted to feel his tongue on every inch of Kaz's dick. And after peeling those tight white briefs down Kaz's legs, that was exactly what he did.

Kaz's balls, hot and heavy in their sac, felt so good in Oliver's mouth. He alternated between harshly sucking on the left and the right, before bringing them both in his mouth, and swirling his tongue around them.

All the while, Oliver was holding onto fistfuls of the carpet and moaning Oliver's name like it was the only word in his vocabulary. The only sound that could accurately capture the pleasure flooding through his system, and the dull ache in his balls, pent up with the need to release, was his best friend's name. Nothing in the world could compare to this feeling.

"Let me do it to you too," Kaz said.

Oliver pulled off Kaz's dick with a wet pop, and quickly shed his briefs. Positioning himself over Kaz the opposite way, Oliver resumed sucking his friend's dick, moaning around the hard length when he felt the wet warmth of Kaz's mouth around his own dick.

What Kaz lacked in skill, he made up for in enthusiasm. Oliver's toes clenched when Kaz sucked on his balls. Multiple times, Oliver found himself on the edge of cumming, but Kaz backed off just in time. It was like their bodies were connected an in inconceivable way, their already perfected bond deepened with desire.

Oliver felt Kaz's entire body tremble when his tongue slipped between those big, round globes. He squeezed Kaz's butt, spreading the cheeks far apart so he could lick around the rim of the tight pink pucker.

Copious amounts of sweat were accumulating on his tongue, but it wasn't enough. The wet sounds echoing in his ears, Oliver slid his tongue up and down along the sweaty crack, occasionally detouring up to Kaz's balls to give them a rough suck, before descending back to Kaz's hole.

He was so absorbed in his ministrations that he was caught off guard when he felt Kaz's tongue inching its way into his own hole.

Kaz's tongue was aggressive, burrowing into Oliver's entrance with a determination that wasn't like him. But even in the midst of the heave pressing down on his tired body, Oliver knew a challenge, and was determined not to lose to his best friend.

They licked each other open, obnoxiously loud slurps filling the air around them, pulling them deeper into the abyss of ecstasy.

Then there were fingers, dipping farther inside their tight holes like snakes, inching a little deeper when their entrances loosened. Kaz was able to hit Oliver's spot first, and it was hard for Oliver to think straight after that. Each time Kaz toyed with that bundle of nerves, Oliver's inner walls tightened around the invading digits: not to halt the movement, but to keep those fingers there at all costs.

When Kaz's fingers finally slipped out, Oliver felt a stirring between his legs, an emptiness and a desire to be filled. Mustering all of the strength left in his body, Oliver positioned himself over Kaz's dick.

Kaz laced their fingers together, the gasps between their fingers filled. Oliver's rhythm was slow at first, but the view underneath him had him blocking out the momentary flashes of pain. Kaz's face, glistening with sweat, signature goofy smile taking on a whole new magic.

As Oliver adjusted to being filled so completely, his pace quickened, and soon, he was riding Kaz frantically, urged on by the familiar dull ache in his balls.

Faster, and faster, until Kaz couldn't help himself and began thrusting upward. They gradually fell into their own erratic rhythm, Kaz arching his hips just a little more to hit Oliver's spot with more force, and Oliver's inner walls squeezing Kaz's dick extra tightly, creating a delicious friction that had Kaz on the brink of release.

Their orgasms were messy and almost simultaneous. The instant Oliver felt Kaz shooting off inside him, he lost it. His own seed shot across Kaz's chest in hot thick spurts. Kaz's cum was so warm inside him, and Oliver thought his cheeks were going to melt off from heat when he felt it beginning to seep form his stretched entrance.

But before embarrassment could worm its way through him, he collapsed on top of his best friend, and they fell into a lazy kiss. Oliver wasn't sure what they were going to do after this, and he knew Kaz wasn't thinking about it. For once, Oliver decided to follow Kaz's lead. It was too to think. Lying on top of Kaz, their hands wrapped around each other's sweaty naked bodies, Oliver didn't feel anything but Kaz's tongue rolling around his own.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you thought!**

**Hopefully it was hot!**


End file.
